


Seats For Hamlet

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @theblackthrone for my Breaking the Block Contest:“Hamlet Tom practicing on the piano 🖤🦔”I have to give you a special thank you, my darling girl. You have listened to me whine and groan and moan about all of these stories for MONTHS. You have been my sounding board and my number one motivator. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.I hope you enjoy this :)





	Seats For Hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language and smutty smut smut

 

Down on my hands and knees, and not in a good way. Story of my fucking life. I thought to myself. Why is it that people feel the need to stick their fucking chewing gum to the underside of a theater seat? People are fucking disgusting.  
I scraped at the pink gob stuck to the bottom of the seat and cursed whoever had sat in seat 3 row D last. Finally the gum let go and fell on the ground. I grabbed it with my gloved hand and tossed it in the bag I had for the crap I found under the seats and on the floor.  
I had just landed the contract for cleaning the little theater and I wanted to make a good impression. I had decided to start with the seats, as most cleaners skipped this important detail. I was just moving to the next seat when the lights went out.  
What the fuck! I don’t have time for power outages! I mentally groaned.  
Just as I was getting up off the floor, a single spot light blazed to life, illuminating the piano on the stage. Rehearsals had just started for Hamlet, and it had gone on all day. I had been late getting into the theater, because the cast had stayed later than planned to go over a particularly troublesome scene. I applauded their work ethic, even though I was pissed that I would be here till the early hours of the morning.  
Kneeling on the floor, just peeking over the seat in front of me, I watched as the one, the only Tom Hiddleston strode out onto the stage and took a seat at the piano. Even though I was almost as far away from him as the small theater allowed, I could barely catch my breath. He really was stunning.  
He sat there, oblivious to his captive audience. He laid his long fingers gently across the keys and tinkered out a few notes, humming slightly to himself. He picked out a few more notes.  
“To be or not to be….” He sang quietly, to himself almost. He shook his head and sighed. “No.”  
I felt like I was intruding on an extremely personal moment, but didn’t know how to get up and leave without giving away that I had been there the whole time. He continued playing the haunting notes on the piano, hunched over the keys.  
“To die…..to sleep….” He stopped playing, groaning lightly as he leaned his elbow against the cover to the keyboard and rubbed his temples. “This isn’t going to work.”  
I shifted my weight slightly, my leg was starting to fall asleep. When I transferred the weight to my other knee, it popped loudly. Tom jumped up from the piano stool, squinting into the seats.  
“Who’s there?” He demanded, shading his eyes with his hand. “Come on, show yourself. I’ll call the police!”  
Shit. He sounds bullshit. I sighed.  
“Just the cleaning lady.” I called back, standing awkwardly.  
My leg was asleep and the pins and needles was starting, meaning I couldn’t walk without fear of falling over. I leaned against the seats in front of me.  
“The cleaning lady?” He repeated, stepping out of the spot light and blinking at me.  
“Yup. Cleaning lady. I was scraping gum off the seats when you turned out my lights. Sorry. I thought rehearsal was done for the night. I guess I can come back in the morning. What time are you guys starting?” I was slightly proud of myself for being able to string together coherent sentences. I held up my bag of gum as evidence.  
“Ten.” He said curtly, still staring at me.  
I turned and shuffled out of the row. My leg was just starting to be able to be used again. I waved my bag of gum at him in farewell.  
“I’ll just come back in the morning before I go to my other jobs. Sorry to bother you, Mr. Hiddleston.” I said quietly and walked up the stairs.  
Fucking fantastic. I’m going to have to get up at the ass crack of dawn to get here in enough time to finish cleaning. I thought, shouldering the door open.  
I looked back towards the stage where he was standing, still watching me. He opened his mouth to say something but I let the door swing shut behind me. I didn’t need him bitching at me about disturbing his rehearsals.  
The next morning, I arrived at five. I had finished scraping the gum and god knows what else from under the seats and was just starting on cleaning the fabric of the seats when the door at the top of the theater opened. I poked my head up above the seat I was working on to see who it was.  
Hiddleston. I rolled my eyes. So much for ten.  
I stood up and stretched my legs, getting ready to clean up my supplies and leave. His long legs carried him down the aisle as he made his way to the stage and sat at the piano bench. He played the same melancholy notes as the day before, but sang different words.  
“But never doubt I love.” He groaned slightly, shaking his head. “It sounds like shit, doesn’t it?” He asked, turning on the bench and looking at me.  
I hadn’t thought he knew I was there. I just stared at him, not sure what to say.  
“Listen, I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to come across as such an ass. It’s just, sometimes, I can have…. overzealous fans. I didn’t realize you were the cleaner. Please accept my apologies.” He said, spreading his hands out in a pleading gesture.  
“Like fucking stalkers?” I asked, wishing for once, I had a filter. No wonder the poor guy had freaked, I thought.  
He just gave me a half hearted smile and held his hands up as if to say, “What can you do?”  
“Ok…. I’ll just come back later then?” I asked him, standing up and grabbing my bucket of supplies.  
“No! Please. Don’t go. I told you I would be here later. I really just wanted to come and apologize. Do you mind if I practice a bit? Or will that bother you?” He nervously fiddled with the keys on the piano.  
He seemed to genuinely care about if his presence would bother me. I shook my head.  
“No, it’s fine. I’m just cleaning the seats. Not like it takes a lot of concentration.” Kneeling back down, I went back to scrubbing the fabric. They weren’t too bad and I made quick progress. By the time I had reached the front row, I was working up quite a sweat though.  
He had gone back to fiddling with the keys, playing the morose song at different tempos. He kept throwing out phrases from Hamlet, trying to get something to fit. Stopping and turning on my knee to face him, I watched as he stopped and looked forlornly at the keys.  
“I thought it would be a good opening. Dark stage, except a spotlight. Hamlet sitting at the piano, singing some famous line to a sad tune. Set the mood of the play. I guess not.” He looked so bummed out.  
“Well, what about Ophelia’s song?” I asked him. He turned to me so quickly, his glasses slid down his nose a bit. Pushing them back up, a smile began to peek at the corners of his mouth.  
“How could I have not thought of that? Of course. It was so obvious!” He tinkered out the melancholy tune again this time adding, “And will he not come again?”  
He grinned at me and went back to the piano, trying it in different ways. I went back to cleaning, feeling that my good deed had been done, and feeling a little proud of myself while I was at it.  
Finishing the last seat, I looked up at Tom and he was so intent on the piano, that I didn’t say anything, packing up my supplies and quietly leaving. It was almost ten and the others would be arriving soon.  
The play had been a huge success. People from all over clamored to get tickets. Only a lucky few did. Of course, those who worked for the school and the theater, were able to see it. At least bits and pieces between working. As the cleaner, I caught the end scenes almost every show. He really was brilliant. I was happy for him. Happy that it had been such a great show and that it got such positive reviews.  
Closing night was no exceptions. The entire audience, small as it may have been, was on their feet. Cheers and applause as Tom and his costars took their bows.  
Standing to the side, I watched everyone file out, talking animatedly about the play. People were making plans to get something to eat or their travel home. Once the theater had cleared, I began moving through the rows, picking up discarded gum wrappers and programs.  
I knew the school and production company were having a big to-do at some swanky night club not far from the theater, so I was surprised when Tom himself came out to the stage and told the crew to get going, that it could be cleaned up tomorrow.  
“Tonight we’re celebrating!” He exclaimed, still on the adrenaline high from performing live.  
I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. The crew all called back to him, joking and cheering and left to join the party. Not being part of their revelrie, I continued with my job.  
“Arent you going to come?” He called to me from the stage. I turned, shocked that he was still there.  
“Well, I’m not really part of the crew. I just pick up after the shows.” I laughed and held up my bag of trash and stack of programs.  
“You must come!” He pleaded. “I’ve been trying to catch you, but it seems like I always get pulled away after the shows. Please come.”  
Watching him, I smiled at him, thinking he was a little bit of an odd guy. I pointed at my clothes and shook my head.  
“Even with the Great and Powerful Mr. Hiddleston on my arm, I would never get into a club dressed like this. Besides, I have work to do! You’re following is quite messy.” I laughed, turning back to my task.  
He stood there for a moment. Eventually I heard his reatreating steps on the stage. Shaking my head slightly, I tried not to think about why I was starting to tear up. It wasn’t like he had asked me out. He just was being nice because he had told the crew in front of me to stop working and go to the party.  
My internal monolog was cut short by the sound of the piano being pushed onto the stage. I looked over my shoulder to see Tom pushing it by himself. He left it center stage, left and returned with the bench. Sitting down at it, he began playing a soft, sweet tune. Shaking my head again and turning away from him, I went back to picking up between the rows.  
When I was finished, I wandered up to the corner of the stage and leaned against it, watching him. He stopped playing and smiled at me.  
“Thought you could use some music. I find that I clean better with music.” He said, gesturing to the piano.  
“Do you? Well. That’s something. Tom Hiddleston rocks out while mopping.” I giggled.  
“You better believe it, baby.” He laughed.  
“Seriously, Tom. Why are you still here? Don’t you want to go to the party?” I asked him.  
“I do. But I wanted you to go with me. But since you won’t, I decided to stay here and bother you until you agree. It will go all night anyways. It’s barely started.” He gave me his winning smile, trying to win me over.  
“Why would you want me to go with you that bad?” I laughed in spite of myself.  
“Because you’re surprising. I like that. You don’t seem intimidated by me. I like that too. Most women either seem like they can’t speak at all in my presence, or they are too forward… You seem… normal. Please? I can bring you home so you can change…” He trailed off as I was shaking my head no.  
“Tom, I would love to go, but I have a lot of work to do! I just got this account and I’m just starting out in this business and I can’t leave the theater looking like this. I’m sorry. Thank you, but I can’t go with you.”  
He looked defeated at my words. Putting down my bag of trash, I went up the stairs to the side of the stage, approaching him at the piano. He was still seated, looking up at me slightly. Internally shaking my nerves away, I gently touched his cheek and leaning forward. I kissed his forehead.  
His hands left the black and whites and found themselves on my hips. He pulled me to him, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and the back of his head and held him to me for a few moments. It was really nice. It felt so… right.  
A door banged somewhere in the back of the stage and we separated quickly. I knelt down and grabbed the programs that I had dropped. Before I could think on it too much, I pulled a pen out of my messy bun and scribbled my phone number and name on the back. I thrust it into his hand and got to my feet.  
“You know, if you haven’t got anything going on, now that this is over… I could use some help scrubbing toilets!” I winked and left him giggling on the piano stool.  
I had just grabbed my trash bag and was headed to the rows on the other side when three of his costars came bursting out onto the stage, yelling at him and giving him shit for making everyone wait at the club. They descended on him and dragged him out the back of the theater.  
Smiling to myself, I hummed a melancholy tune and sang out the word, “And will he not come again?”  
Oh, but he will. I thought. He certainly will.  
I had finished with the seating area and was just starting to work on the stage. I wandered over to the piano and grazed my fingers over the keys. I wished I had been able to just drop everything and go with him.  
Shrugging, I pulled a soft cloth out of my bucket and sprayed the beat up old piano with a cleaner and began wiping it down. Trying to reached the middle, I had to stand on my tip toes on one foot, the other leg held out for balance. stretching as far as I could across the top, my rear out in the air.  
“Well. That’s a sight.” I heard Tom murmur. I tried to turn, still on one foot and lost my balance. My bucket hindered any chance I had at regaining my footing and I crashed into the piano head first. The top slammed down as I tumbled to the ground amid bottles of cleaner.  
Tom came running over, apologizing profusely. Grabbing me around the waist, he pulled me up to my feet. I leaned back against the piano.  
“Darling! Are you alright? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He grabbed a towel from the floor and dabbed at my shirt. He stopped as we both noticed where his hand was dabbing. He went to pull away, but I stopped him, wrapping my hand in his.  
“I-ah… The party was great. It was fun. It was loud. People were letting loose. I didn’t want to be there.” He said, his eyes piercing mine.  
“You wanted to come scrub the toilets with me?” I asked quietly, earning a giggle.  
‘Something like that.” He said, leaning down, his lips brushing mine. I kissed him back, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue twined with mine, his hands sliding down my body and gripping my hips. He pulled me into him, at the same time backing me up against the side of the piano.  
“Tom, I don’t know if its a good idea to do this here. Someone might see!” I breathed against his ear as he nibbled at my neck.  
“It’s fine, everyone is at the party. Except the cleaning lady. She’s no fun.”  
Pulling at his pants, I managed to get the belt undone before he gripped my waist and picked me up, carrying me around to the front of the piano. He dropped onto the bench and stood me between his legs.  
Running his strong hands up my legs, his long fingers trailing at the waist of my pants. He was teasing and he knew it. I wasn’t waiting. I kicked off my sneakers, and pushing his hands away, I dropped my pants, kicking them to the side. Moving forward, I straddled him on the bench.  
His hands gripped my hips and ghosted over my skin as he skimmed them over my bare bottom, gripping and grinding into me, his jeans rough against my sensitive skin. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape.  
His hand snaked between us and began stroking me. Kissing him, I moaned into his mouth as he dipped his finger into my wet core. I gripped his shoulders, riding his fingers, not even caring that if someone walked in.  
I would lose my job. I didn’t care.  
“Fuck, you are so ready!” He breathed, standing and taking me with him. He dropped the fallboard over the keys and placed me on it. It wasn’t very wide and I had to grip his shirt to keep my balance. He was kissing me and I heard his zipper.  
Gripping my ass, he hovered at my entrance. I couldn’t take it and grabbed him and pulled him closer. Stretching me as he entered, I let out a low moan, my fingers digging into his forearms. He braced himself on either side of my head at the top of the piano and set a steady rhythm.  
The position of being sandwiched between him and the piano and him comeing down at me from a higher position was rubbing me in the right way. I felt myself tightening and my legs began to shake as I broke around him, fluttering as I cried out.  
Gripping my ass again, he pulled me to him and sat back down on the bench, me still straddling him. His hands digging into my hips, he guided me as I rode my orgasm out on his lap. He was pushing me further, and as I rode him, I felt myself building again.  
Biting my lip, I gripped his shoulders and left all reserve. I rode him hard, his hands gripping my waist as he was nearing his peak. I began moving even faster, but he stopped me, slamming me down until he was fully sheathed within me. I could feel him pulsing as he came.  
I fell against him, both of us silent, catching our breath. I snuggled into his neck, his arms wrapped around my back.  
“Now I have to clean the piano again.” I murmured.  
He burst out laughing.


End file.
